ChacterPageDefault
=Stanislaw Lem Wikia= Character Template Pilox Pirx"There is no greater artist than the one that created the marvels of the universe." - Rae LaCarr "By which you mean that cosmic garbage dump of radioactive fermentation you call the Milky Way." A somewhat bristly Science Officer who's seen "the best of times and the worst of times" along her continual quest to discover her past. ---- Quick Stats *Born: Krios (most logical assumption) *Species: Kriosian *Age: 29 *Height: 5' 7" (1.73 m) *Weight: 150 lbs. (68 kg) *Haircolor: long, dark brown (with red highlights) *Eyecolor: brown *Gender: Female *Marital Status: Single *Parents: Dr. Alex LaCarr and Dr. Thrialla LaCarr (adoptive parents) *Siblings: Arielle LaCarr (adoptive sister) *Mirror Character: Ra'qul daughter of N'Gar *Pseudonym: Dr. K'Amala ---- =Personal History= Pirx knows very little about her past before the age of 11. On Stardate 8903.09, she had been found drifting in an escape pod in the Alpha Quadrant, near Talarian space, by the USS Yorkshire. At the time she was 11 years old and she had completely lost all her memory from the time prior to being rescued, including her birth name. Even further investigation of the escape pod and Raelene's few belongings did not reveal anything else that would shed light on her past. A DNA scan aboard the Yorkshire confirmed that she was native Kriosian, and the ship's Medical team discovered a blockage in her neural pathways. The Yorkshire, under command of Cpt. Tucker, was ordered to take her back to Earth so Starfleet HQ could decide how to further handle her case. At Starfleet Medical in San Francisco, she was reevaluated, and it was confirmed that the nerve impulses through her neural pathways to her long term memory were impeded. Although the doctors were unable to stimulate those pathways, they assured her that in time she would begin to remember things again. So far, however, very little of her past has come back to her. Starfleet's attempts to ascertain the whereabouts of her family on Krios during the following months were unsuccessful, and pursuit of that possibility was discontinued. Dr. Alex LaCarr at Starfleet Medical strongly advised against sending her back and leaving it up to the Kriosian government to find her relatives, especially since Raelene suffered from a panic attack when confronted with the possibility of going back to Krios. Dr. LaCarr and his wife Thrialla grew very fond of the intelligent but timid young girl and named her Raelene (meaning ewe=female sheep). A few months after her arrival on Earth, they decided to adopt her. Starfleet welcomed the idea of having Raelene cared for by a loving couple of Starfleet scientists and amicably agreed to the adoption. After the LaCarr family took her in, she started to bloom quickly and showed her astounding abilities for learning. Raelene was especially fond of science and music and decided to pursue further studies in both fields at the age of 16. For some time, she thought about becoming a musician, but in the end chose to apply to Starfleet Academy, aspiring to be a scientist. ---- Starfleet Academy Cadet LaCarr was admitted to Starfleet Academy at the age of 18 and graduated in the top 5% of her class, although having trouble following orders at times. She had fully applied herself to her studies in Mathematics and Natural Sciences, specializing in Astronomy, Astrophysics, and Cosmology. USS Erryn For her first assignment, Ensign LaCarr was posted on the Science vessel USS Erryn under Captain Monika Strauss. Her CO valued her services and she quickly climbed the ranks. After four years and a Lieutenant at the time, she transferred to the Excalibur-Class starship USS Magnum.